


Chivalry Isn't Dead

by cherry619



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 05:50:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10610580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherry619/pseuds/cherry619
Summary: Written for the wrestlingkink2 prompt: Someone makes Dean take time off and care for himself.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the wrestlingkink2 prompt about Dean getting forced to take care of himself. This is far more dubiously sexual then really anything schmoopy if this is what you're looking for I apologize. I am really interested in exploring the relationship between Bray and Dean. This is also very short, just a prompt fill.

The bright lights and the roar of the crowd bring Dean back to awareness.

It isn’t until he hears Baron whisper to him as he’s going for the pin, “are you alright?” that he realizes that he seriously has a problem on his hands. 

Dean is known for working hurt. He’s worked through minor injuries basically his entire wrestling career. One memorable match (for all the wrong reasons of course) of his on the indies was when he faced Sami Callihan while recovering after being busted open the hard way earlier on in the day. The doctors quickly bandaged him up and as blood was still seeping through the bandage he faced Sami in the ring.

When he was on the independent scene that sort of thing was encouraged and expected. You didn’t want to seem inferior to the 100’s of other guys bleeding out and getting stuck with inanimate objects and taking crazy bumps. EVERY ONE was in the business of making a name for themselves and willing to do some crazy shit to get notoriety. Thankfully, his mouth garnered him enough attention but it still didn’t save him from having to do some vividly insane things that even Bryan would tsk at. 

However, laying underneath a sweaty, giant of a man asking him in a sincere voice if he was okay was such the polar opposite of his time on the indies it dazed him for a bit. 

He’s not sure whether he groaned a ‘yes’ or ‘shut the fuck up’ in jest all he knows is the ref’s hand slapping against the mat were entirely too loud in his ear right now. His left shoulder was fucking throbbing which in turn was making him nauseous. He’s had numerous problems over the years with his left shoulder getting dislocated in matches and out of matches. He’s never taken time off to have the problem fixed; he outright denied a problem was there to begin with. Seth tried to get him to have it looked at back in FCW after Regal had fucked it up but he refused. The pestering about his shoulder continued into his WWE career by both Seth AND Roman now since they had started a weird on again off again relationship with one another.

Now that they were on separate brands Dean didn’t really have anyone that was a ‘mother hen’ to him like those two. Sure they faced timed and texted and called and saw each other as often as they could but during their brief face to face meetings more action was happening in the bed than outside of it. 

Dean’s shoulder had been aggravating him ever since his match with AJ at TLC. AJ tried to convince him to go see the trainer like he himself was going to do due to a sprained ankle but Dean politely declined and went on his separate ways. Now about 3 months later he was slightly regretting that.

He didn’t even really have to sell his street fight as he rolled out of the ring. He shook off the ref’s hand as he limped backstage. Everyone in the locker room knew that Dean didn’t like to be bothered or coddled so they normally steered clear of him entirely. He didn’t really have too many good friends backstage that he confided in like he did with Seth and Roman. The Usos more often than not did not even appear on the regular showing so he didn’t get to see them but in passing glances. 

His left arm hung limply at his side. Anyone could easily see how awkwardly it was resting and deduce that it was dislocated. Dean prepared to buy some really cheap whiskey and pop it in himself later. He didn’t have a dark match appearance so he needed to get his shoulder popped in and iced so that he wouldn’t be stiff as fuck for the house shows later in the week.

The corridor was dark as he walked down it so it surprised him when he felt a heavy body collide with his own. He swallowed the noise of hurt that wanted to escape as his injured arm was jostled and instead angrily yelled “what the fuck!”

Heavy breathing met his indignant yelling. Dean was not in the mood to be playing silly games. “Fucking hell Jimmy. I just had a street match and my arm hurts. I’m not in the mood for games.” Dean admonished in an annoyed voice thinking it was one of the twins fucking with him.

Except the body didn’t let up on its grip of his body. The coldness of the wall began to seep into his bones making his shoulder hurt even worse. 

“Hello little lamb.”

The breath in Dean froze all together at hearing the sickly sweet voice. “Are you fucking kidding me Bray?” Dean breathed out. The grip relaxed marginally allowing Dean to breathe easier since he didn’t feel as trapped; however Bray still crowded his personal space making Dean want to reflexively itch at his collarbone. Bray and he had a weird relationship. One that Seth and Roman did not condone nor like. Bray liked to play games for his affection despite the fact that it was known backstage that he was in a thing with Seth and Roman. The two men did not appreciate Bray’s advances in the slightest. However there was something about Bray. Something about his demeanor that Dean couldn’t quite get enough of. It felt like Bray was the only one who really knew him and could understand him. 

Bray continued to breathe heavily making Dean uneasy. He didn’t say anything for a few seconds before he smiled wide at him, his white teeth almost gleaming in the dark. “I saw your match tonight.”

Dean waited knowing he clearly had more to say. 

“I wanted to beat the shit out of that fucker for hurting you, almost had Erick go and do it but I figured you wouldn’t appreciate the gesture.”

Dean snorted at Bray’s warped sense of chivalry. “Thanks my knight in shining armor but I’m fine. Now can you step the fuck back and let me go? I want to go home tonight so I can see Seth and Roman.”

Dean quipped knowing the last part of his sentence would hit a nerve. Like clockwork Dean watched as Bray’s smile stopped all together and his jaw clenched. 

“You see darling. I would love to let you go but I’m not about to let you go and get yourself so drunk you manage to piss yourself trying to find the bathroom all because you’re afraid of getting that shoulder looked at.”

Dean scoffed. “That was one time you jackass. Besides you have no say in what I do and don’t do. Now back the fuck up.” Dean enunciated more firmly despite his insides feeling like jelly. Weird emotions danced across his stomach making his legs shaky. Bray’s hands never moved from their spot right next to his face, keeping him trapped against the wall. The corridor he has chosen to take was a back door exit of the arena, most of the guys parked near the more, well lit entrance so no one would be coming down this way for a while; it made Dean nervous.

“Oh is that a fact now? You telling me this-” Bray dug his hand cruelly into his shoulder making him gasp in pain. The pain traveled down his arm like lighting sending tingles all the way to his fingertips. Despite himself, Dean felt tears begin to leak out of his eyes. “Errr-fuck…” Dean moaned out shakily when Bray released his grip. He felt himself slipping along the wall before Bray righted him again. “-don’t hurt?” Bray finished saying, clearly enjoying seeing him in pain.

“Fu-uck you…” Dean breathed out; sweat building up along his temples and falling in rivulets. His heart was pounding faster as pain and adrenaline surged through him. He had to get out now.

“I know you’re a grown man that can make your own decisions. Hell you’ve made them since you were a little kid and I’m not going to control you like those other two do.” Bray sneered. “But from one fucked up soul to another, I enjoy seeing your face grace my presence and I don’t want to have to go visit you in a hospital while you have surgery. Do yourself a favor darling, take the week off. Here I’ll even help.” Before Dean could process the words Bray was popping his shoulder back in in one quick jerk. Dean bit his lip until he felt blood begin to pour down his chin, the pain was immense and he found himself falling down the wall despite himself. Bray’s laughing was the last thing he remembered. 

“So you’re sure it’s okay? You don’t need surgery?” Seth asked worriedly through the computer screen.

Dean sat stiffly in the computer chair the hotels provided; his left shoulder sitting in a sling currently. “Yeah, just need to rest up. I took two weeks off. They gave me meds for the inflammation they make me sleepy as shit. I guess I needed it.”

“Who’d have seen the day that Dean Ambrose takes two weeks off huh?” Roman joined in sitting next to Seth with a coffee mug in his hands.

“Yeah,” Dean chuckled with him to keep up the facade not wanting to mention the real reason why he took two weeks off.


End file.
